The Doctor's Daughter
by thedoctorsdaughter11
Summary: Emerson Jane may look like a completely regular girl, but she is in fact a part Time Lord teenager who lives in the TARDIS with her parents. Travel with her as she meets the love of her life, finds a new species, saves whole planets and meets the son of Lucy Saxon and The Master in this story series titled The Doctor's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

It is sunrise, or so it appears to be, peering through the faux arched window above the dark wood headboard. Its orange glow masked by the sheer white curtains, making the room light up in a sort of deep red tint. The white walls reflecting the light into every corner of the room, making it seem like it was already noon, however no one in that so called household would ever sleep that late. Below the window, lies a bed. The bed came about 2 and a half feet of the ground, the bed from made of darkly stained genuine wood from the Gamma Forests. That wood could be used for hundreds of years and still be in good condition. The sheets had the pigment that took the likeness of a robin's egg, very pure and clean. The top blanket a black with white flower details and the pillows the same however the colors inversed and the base color white with black flower details. The room was a simple room, with two black bedside tables, each with lamps and stacked high with books and miscellaneous paraphernalia. The floor was black stained wood with little carpets every now and then covered in what appeared to be some kind of animal fur. A vanity lie in the corner with lights that one would use to decorate a Christmas tree wrapped around the white engraved border of the mirror. The table of the vanity covered in exotic beauty products and a few other miscellaneous things. In the drawers, paints and canvases of all shapes, sizes and colors. With that many, the holder must never worry of needing to replace them. On the foot of the bed lay a wicker basket with a cushion on top that one would use for sitting and when the basket was opened up it was used as a dirty laundry receptacle. To the left of the bed was a gorgeous and large walk-in closet. Full of exotic clothes and shoes, for a female it appeared. In the middle an island with a granite counter covered with jewelry and purses and above hangs a chandelier of a pearl white color. The sunlight started to brighten in the faux window, wanting eagerly to rise announce the start of a brand new day. The announcement took form of an alarm blaring through the speakers of an iPhone. Quickly, a young girl with a quite a head of hair burst out of her blanket in shock, throwing her small animal across the room, grabbing her gun and pointing it around the room in haste. After a few shocking seconds, she soon realized that it was her phone that was protruding the awfully alarming noise. _Blimey_ she thought _nothing's better than a fresh alarm in the morning. _Just as her thought finished a fully awake man burst through her bedroom door with an obnoxiously large smile on his face.

"Good Morning, My dear, how are you on this fine morning and oh why do you have a gun in your hand please put that down sweetheart oh no please" he mumbled and then trailed off.

She immediately looked down at herself to make sure she wasn't in her knickers in front of her dad. Thank God she was wearing shorts and a camisole. "Sorry, my alarm startled me, I was taken by surprise. I actually threw Niala off my bed."

She sat her gun down and climbed out of bed. She walked over to the corner where her small orange cat was lying and picked her up. She looked her in the face and smiled while kissing her gently on the nose. She spoke a foreign language to her cat, unrecognizable to human ears. The cat's eyes perked up as her pelt changed color. She laughed as she sits Niala on her bed.

"Her pelt changed to chestnut that means she's happy" her father said.

She then realized that her father was not in his usual get up that consisted of a tan tweed jacket with a white shirt, the ever so classy bow tie, suspenders and dark pants. Instead he was in plaid sleep pants and a football tee shirt that had faded with age. The tee shirt obviously given to him by his Uncle Craig and his football team, since back in the day Dad joined their team and according to Uncle Craig kicked some major ass.

"Emerson" she heard her mother call "Breakfast is ready"

"Your lady mother calls my dear" her father says "Best that you go and do as she commands and eat your pancakes" he smirks.

"Of course, sir"

As her father exits, she enters her closet and walks over to the island. She pulls out a white leather chair and presses a button.

_State identity and Time Lord rank_

"Emerson Jane Song, the Artist"

A computer, almost completely disguised when it is not in its up position, rises from the granite and shows files and folders with labels likes Jumpers, Shoes, Dresses, Knickers, Fancy, Time Lord, Earth and so on and so forth. This computer obviously made for picking out clothes. By waving her hand over the computer screen, she clicks on audio.

_What may I help you with, Emerson?_

"Breakfast, TARDIS, Casual" she says designating where she is going, where it will be and what the dress code is

_I have four outfits for you, Emerson_

The computer pulls up outfit one. Outfit one is a light pink camisole like the one she is wearing now, a polka dot patterned bra, yoga pants and a pair of colorful knickers. Outfit two is the same light pink camisole, a pair of cotton shorts in the shade of white with the same bra and knickers. Outfit two is the same as outfit two except with a deep maroon sweatshirt that states in bold gold lettering _The Academy _and on the back some strange, foreign circular writing in the same shade of gold. Outfit four is the same as outfit one except with the same deep maroon sweatshirt. She chooses outfit three and steps into a small cylinder like vestibule. The vestibule makes a small humming noise while practically evaporating away her clothing, leaving her naked behind the front half of the cylinder that barely covers her entire body. Only a few seconds later, outfit 3 forms around her. She steps down and walks to the bathroom only to frighten herself for the second time in the first hour of being awake. She then recollected earlier this morning, reminding herself that she left her screwdriver and her gun on her bed. She runs back in her room and into the vestibule in her closet. She presses the little button on the top of the front half that she only uses when she knows exactly what she wants to wear and says " Gun Holster, Lower Chest" The vestibule evaporates her clothing and replaces them, except underneath her shirt is her gun holster, she clicks on her safety and places her inside the holster safely. She runs back to her bed and throws her sonic inside her pants pocket. She goes back to the bathroom and brushes through her huge head of curls. She brushes her teeth and washes her face all before checking the time on her phone. There was three minutes until everyone was to be sitting at their designated chair in the breakfast room which was easily a 3 minute walk from her bedroom. She had a quick and easy solution to the time problem. As she threw her curls over her shoulder, tucked behind a thick grey headband, she grabbed her hot pink skate board and rode all the way to the breakfast room, the whole time talking to her best friend on the phone. She arrived outside the breakfast room to and was greeted by a metal plate

_Please place your hand in the designated spot and state your name and time lord address. _

She places her hand upon the metal plate "Emerson Jane Song, The Artist"

_Welcome, Emerson Jane. You may enter._

She set her skateboard down outside the door and in the giant arched doors, only awaiting what desktop her mother has chosen today.

_To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_She arrived outside the breakfast room to and was greeted by a metal plate_

_Please place your hand in the designated spot and state your name and time lord address. _

_She places her hand upon the metal plate "Emerson Jane Song, The Artist" _

_Welcome, Emerson Jane. You may enter._

_She set her skateboard down outside the door and in the giant arched doors, only awaiting what desktop her mother has chosen today._

Emerson is immersed in what seems to be a Greek temple of some sorts. Twenty-Two white granite pillars surrounded her in a size of great stature. The sky was a burnt orange red, with no clouds. A bright orange sun burnt along the horizon, causing the temple to glow in a bright mirage. In the center lies a dark mahogany table, about 9 feet in length. On one side sat her gorgeous mother. Her long luscious curls were pulled up a faux-hawk with a gold band wrapped around her head. She was draped in a violet toga and shimmery gold sandals. Her father at the end of the table, wearing a white toga, the borders were a long green stripe, she had remembered him telling her that he wore that when time ran out and the day he married my mother. Well, their first wedding he wore that. The second he wore a tux. She would know; she was the flower girl. She stood there, staring at the bowls of fruit and pita bread. The exotic cheeses and meats made her drool.

"Sweetie" her mom said politely, with question entwined in the way she spoke that single word

She snaps out of her trance and smiles at her mother

"I" she hesitates "I didn't expect a fancy dress code, I'm sorry. I can go change"

"No need my dear" her mother states "I'll just change the desktop" she smiles. "Sexy, are you there?"

_Recognized, Melody Tabitha Pond, How may I help you, my love?_

"Sexy, change the desktop to casual kitchen, early morning"

_Yes my dear_

Drastically, the desktop changes into a modern American kitchen. The appliances were silver and the walls were painted a cool leafy green. The table was wooden and the chairs made of the same wood as well. The food had changed, as well as her parents outfits. The food was eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes with a variety of exotic fruits. Plus a special Galifreyan dish called Rycafaryn, which is made of pineapple, vanilla ice cream and whipped cream. Called different things in Gallifrey however; she missed Gallifrey; it was one of her favorite places to visit when they traveled. Her mother was no wearing some dark blue sweatpants with _The Academy_ in silver, bold lettering going down her left leg. Her shirt was a baggy t-shirt that had a gold crest in the left corner that states _St. Andrews Hospital. _Her hair wasn't its usually curly mess; it was wet and pulled back into a fishtail braid. Her father wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he came into her room earlier that morning. She sat down at the table and tucked

Her napkin on her lap neatly. She grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. Her father had his morning tea and her mother had what looked like orange juice but judging by the bottle of champagne on the table she was most likely sipping a mimosa. She filled her plate with scrambled eggs sprinkled with pepper, chewy yet crispy bacon, and a bowl of Rycafaryn. Her father's plate with sausage and some cantaloupe, he never eats. And her mother's with two eggs, over-easy, bacon, sausage and grapes. They ate slowly, speaking of how they slept and what they dreamed about. Her mother went on about the new guns that she wants to buy. Her father talks of the new rooms on the TARDIS and the new settings on the sonic and the places he wants to go next. The entire time Emerson sat there scrolling through Instagram.

"Emerson Jane, get off your phone this instant or I'll blast it to pieces" her mom demanded

She looks up sleepily from her phone, a strand of curls hung in front of her face. With major attitude she drops her phone on the table, with her Star Trek case facing the ceiling, picks up her plate and starts to eat.

"That's more like it" Her mother says "We have a lot planned today, meaning your father and I. Do you have any plans as well? If not you are welcome to join us"

"Well I have some plans" Emerson replies "I need to clean my room, clean my bathroom, do my homework, then I wanted to go to the mall or maybe do some lacrosse practice. I don't know maybe both."

"Well that sounds like a good enough day to me. Your father and I just had plans to go have a picnic in the gardens. Then we were going to the cinema to watch Casablanca"

"Those sound like wonderful plans I'm sure it will be fun for both of you, however, it sounds like a more of a date to me so I don't want to intrude"

"Oh if you insist, you sound like you're pretty busy today anyway."

"Yes. I might stop at the library too and pick up a new book. I need a new read."

"Just make sure you do your chores" her father states sternly "You have other necessities besides going to the mall."

"Yes sir"

She sets down her empty plate on the small table and brushes the crumbs off her lap onto the floor. She takes the napkin off her lap and gently folds it into a crane. Her mother always loved that she could do that. It was a great skill to show off at parties. She stands politely.

"May I be excused?" she asks her father

He nods his head and responds "Yes you may" while shoving a forkful of sausage into his mouth.

She grabs her phone and leaves the kitchen, well actually just the breakfast room. These four rooms down this hall were always her favorite rooms during her childhood. The way that they could just change into anything she wanted was amazing to her. However, if she really wanted to go somewhere that changes at her will, she would go to the Hologram Projection Room or the HPR. That room could make her look like she was in Paris in one minute and China the next. It especially worked out well if she needed somewhere peaceful and quiet to study or relax. All she had to do was say "Relaxing, waterfall, county side" and it would pull up this beautiful scene of gorgeous oak trees, mossy grass and a relaxing, trickling waterfall with a nice patch of grass next to it for her to lay her blanket and her basket of cheeses, meats and breads, plug her headphones into her phone, turn on The 1975 and relax. She wanted to go there now, but she had other duties to attend to. Maybe she would later, maybe not, if she had the time. As she's skating back to her room, she remembers that she wanted to stop at the store and grab a snickers bar and some Arizona tea. She stops and enters a room on the right side of the hall way. It looks like an actual large grocery store; however, if you exited it would look like just a small closet; more 'bigger on the inside' Time Lord technology. She skated over to the isle where the candy was and never stopper, only slowed down to guarantee that she would be able to grab the Snickers bar and not drop it. After she safely secured it in her back pocket she continued to skate over to the drinks. Again, just like with the Snickers, she slowed down to ensure that she wouldn't drop it and sped up once it was secured in her hand. She was about 10 feet away when she shouted 'Open'. The doors then opened and she skated out and on her way to her bedroom which was only about a minute away from the store. Once she arrived in her room, she sat her Snickers and her tea down on her right bedside table and was ready to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_She arrived outside the breakfast room to and was greeted by a metal plate_

_Please place your hand in the designated spot and state your name and time lord address. _

_She places her hand upon the metal plate "Emerson Jane Song, The Artist" _

_Welcome, Emerson Jane. You may enter._

_She set her skateboard down outside the door and in the giant arched doors, only awaiting what desktop her mother has chosen today._

Emerson is immersed in what seems to be a Greek temple of some sorts. Twenty-Two white granite pillars surrounded her in a size of great stature. The sky was a burnt orange red, with no clouds. A bright orange sun burnt along the horizon, causing the temple to glow in a bright mirage. In the center lies a dark mahogany table, about 9 feet in length. On one side sat her gorgeous mother. Her long luscious curls were pulled up a faux-hawk with a gold band wrapped around her head. She was draped in a violet toga and shimmery gold sandals. Her father at the end of the table, wearing a white toga, the borders were a long green stripe, she had remembered him telling her that he wore that when time ran out and the day he married my mother. Well, their first wedding he wore that. The second he wore a tux. She would know; she was the flower girl. She stood there, staring at the bowls of fruit and pita bread. The exotic cheeses and meats made her drool.

"Sweetie" her mom said politely, with question entwined in the way she spoke that single word

She snaps out of her trance and smiles at her mother

"I" she hesitates "I didn't expect a fancy dress code, I'm sorry. I can go change"

"No need my dear" her mother states "I'll just change the desktop" she smiles. "Sexy, are you there?"

_Recognized, Melody Tabitha Pond, How may I help you, my love?_

"Sexy, change the desktop to casual kitchen, early morning"

_Yes my dear_

Drastically, the desktop changes into a modern American kitchen. The appliances were silver and the walls were painted a cool leafy green. The table was wooden and the chairs made of the same wood as well. The food had changed, as well as her parents outfits. The food was eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes with a variety of exotic fruits. Plus a special Galifreyan dish called Rycafaryn, which is made of pineapple, vanilla ice cream and whipped cream. Called different things in Gallifrey however; she missed Gallifrey; it was one of her favorite places to visit when they traveled. Her mother was no wearing some dark blue sweatpants with _The Academy_ in silver, bold lettering going down her left leg. Her shirt was a baggy t-shirt that had a gold crest in the left corner that states _St. Andrews Hospital. _Her hair wasn't its usually curly mess; it was wet and pulled back into a fishtail braid. Her father wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he came into her room earlier that morning. She sat down at the table and tucked

Her napkin on her lap neatly. She grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. Her father had his morning tea and her mother had what looked like orange juice but judging by the bottle of champagne on the table she was most likely sipping a mimosa. She filled her plate with scrambled eggs sprinkled with pepper, chewy yet crispy bacon, and a bowl of Rycafaryn. Her father's plate with sausage and some cantaloupe, he never eats. And her mother's with two eggs, over-easy, bacon, sausage and grapes. They ate slowly, speaking of how they slept and what they dreamed about. Her mother went on about the new guns that she wants to buy. Her father talks of the new rooms on the TARDIS and the new settings on the sonic and the places he wants to go next. The entire time Emerson sat there scrolling through Instagram.

"Emerson Jane, get off your phone this instant or I'll blast it to pieces" her mom demanded

She looks up sleepily from her phone, a strand of curls hung in front of her face. With major attitude she drops her phone on the table, with her Star Trek case facing the ceiling, picks up her plate and starts to eat.

"That's more like it" Her mother says "We have a lot planned today, meaning your father and I. Do you have any plans as well? If not you are welcome to join us"

"Well I have some plans" Emerson replies "I need to clean my room, clean my bathroom, do my homework, then I wanted to go to the mall or maybe do some lacrosse practice. I don't know maybe both."

"Well that sounds like a good enough day to me. Your father and I just had plans to go have a picnic in the gardens. Then we were going to the cinema to watch Casablanca"

"Those sound like wonderful plans I'm sure it will be fun for both of you, however, it sounds like a more of a date to me so I don't want to intrude"

"Oh if you insist, you sound like you're pretty busy today anyway."

"Yes. I might stop at the library too and pick up a new book. I need a new read."

"Just make sure you do your chores" her father states sternly "You have other necessities besides going to the mall."

"Yes sir"

She sets down her empty plate on the small table and brushes the crumbs off her lap onto the floor. She takes the napkin off her lap and gently folds it into a crane. Her mother always loved that she could do that. It was a great skill to show off at parties. She stands politely.

"May I be excused?" she asks her father

He nods his head and responds "Yes you may" while shoving a forkful of sausage into his mouth.

She grabs her phone and leaves the kitchen, well actually just the breakfast room. These four rooms down this hall were always her favorite rooms during her childhood. The way that they could just change into anything she wanted was amazing to her. However, if she really wanted to go somewhere that changes at her will, she would go to the Hologram Projection Room or the HPR. That room could make her look like she was in Paris in one minute and China the next. It especially worked out well if she needed somewhere peaceful and quiet to study or relax. All she had to do was say "Relaxing, waterfall, county side" and it would pull up this beautiful scene of gorgeous oak trees, mossy grass and a relaxing, trickling waterfall with a nice patch of grass next to it for her to lay her blanket and her basket of cheeses, meats and breads, plug her headphones into her phone, turn on The 1975 and relax. She wanted to go there now, but she had other duties to attend to. Maybe she would later, maybe not, if she had the time. As she's skating back to her room, she remembers that she wanted to stop at the store and grab a snickers bar and some Arizona tea. She stops and enters a room on the right side of the hall way. It looks like an actual large grocery store; however, if you exited it would look like just a small closet; more 'bigger on the inside' Time Lord technology. She skated over to the isle where the candy was and never stopper, only slowed down to guarantee that she would be able to grab the Snickers bar and not drop it. After she safely secured it in her back pocket she continued to skate over to the drinks. Again, just like with the Snickers, she slowed down to ensure that she wouldn't drop it and sped up once it was secured in her hand. She was about 10 feet away when she shouted 'Open'. The doors then opened and she skated out and on her way to her bedroom which was only about a minute away from the store. Once she arrived in her room, she sat her Snickers and her tea down on her right bedside table and was ready to start the day.


End file.
